X-Y stages are used in milling machines, CNC equipment, 3D printers, laser cutters, optics benches, and many other applications.
Prior art X-Y stages use an electric motor (or hand knobs) connected mechanically to the stage for each axis. Play in the connections between the motor rotor and the stage, friction, and changes in dimensions of the stage itself under compression, tension, or twist generate positioning errors between the controller and the work piece or machining head. These errors in turn generate errors in a desired velocity or torque. In addition, typically a motor for one axis moves not only a portion of the stage, but also the motor for the second axis.